I Like My Name!
by shoopshoopforshiz
Summary: Ron tried to annoy a certain brunette by coming up with a nickname for Hermione. Just a little drabble set during Deathly Hallows. Implied Ron/Hermione. Hope you enjoy!


**N/A: Another one of those short Ron/Hermione drabbles set some time during one of the books from me! It's set during Deathly Hallows, during Chapter 10: Kreacher's Tale. It's while Harry is upstairs checking out Sirius's old room (you know, when he finds the letter from his mom?).**

**Hope you like it, even if it's short and is pretty much the worst thing I've ever written. Ok, let me rephrase that. The worst thing I've ever written was a 'book' I wrote in fifth grade which I discovered a few months ago. It's REALLY bad. Let me put it this way, this drabble is pretty much the worst bit of writing I've posted on fanfiction. Well, I hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I really wish that I owned Rupert Grint! lol**

_**I Like My Name!**_

"Ronald!" Hermione Granger shook the sleeping seventeen-year-old awake. He was laying on the floor in front of the couch where she had just been sleeping. She stepped over him, unintentionally kicking him lightly in the process.

"Go away, mum. Ten more minutes, please," Ron said, annoyed. Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"I am not your mother, Ronald, although I practically act like it these days. Can't you at least wake up enough to see that your best friend is missing?" She shook him some more and he finally sat up, slumping himself against the sofa.

"What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Do I have to repeat everything twice for you? Harry's missing!" Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Spread out and search the house! He could just be upstairs somewhere."

"Finally, some logic from you this morning Ronald." As they searched through the lower floors, a thought occurred to Ron. As they were searching the room on the second floor, where Harry and he used to stay, he asked Hermione this:

"Why do you always call me Ronald anyhow? Nobody else calls me that but my mother, and she's the one who came up with the nickname Ron."

"It just seems better to me with the two...er...I mean the three of us. You, me, and Harry. Harry and I both go by our full name; you don't." Hermione searched the closet and checked the windows to see if anyone had broken in or out of them.

"Well how would you like it if I called you by a nickname?" Ron said in a annoyed tone. Hermione just sighed in that same exasperated tone again.

"You couldn't. There are no nicknames for Hermione," they went on to check the next room, "Besides," she said, "I like my name."

"Oh, yeah?" he responded, "How about Mione?"

"Yes, because that will totally catch on," Hermione retorted. They started to climb the stairs to third landing.

"Fine then, what was it that Hagrid's brother Grawp called you? Her-"

"Don't even say it!" Hermione turned to face him from where she was at the top of the stairs, while she interrupted. He was just below her.

"If you're so defensive toward me, then why did you grab my hand last night?" He smirked, thinking that he for once had a good counter argument. He was wrong.

"Ronald, If I remember correctly, it was you who grabbed my hand because you thought you saw a spider crawling toward you." Ron had no comeback for that, it was the truth. Stupid spiders. All he said was:

"Check the next floor up, I'll check this one, Mione." She gave him a look that was a mixture of victory and more exasperation and then ran up towards the next set of stairs.

Ron was looking through the floor's bathroom when he heard her yell, "Harry? Harry! _Harry!_" Ron heard Harry's response that was "I'm here! What's happened?"

As Ron exited the lavatory he heard her say, "We woke up and didn't know where you were! Ron! I've found him!"

As he started towards the stairs he yelled, "Good! Tell him from me he's a git!" Ron had been worried even throughout all of his bickering. And even though he couldn't see her, he could tell that 'Mione' was rolling her eyes.

**N/A: Told you it wasn't that great. But I enjoyed writing it anyways. It just seems like something they would argue about. Well, actually, they can pretty much argue about anything. If you did happen to like it, drop me a review and I will be eternally thankful. Love ya'll!**

**-shoopshoop(forshiz)**


End file.
